


Am I not your master any more?

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [9]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Choking, Come Marking, Corporal Punishment, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: “There used to be a time when I undressed you, not the other way round,” he said with a smile and tightened his grip on her hair to force her head further back as he reached for her wrist with his other hand to pull it away from the waist of his pants.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Am I not your master any more?

He held her so tight and kissed her so hard it took her breath away. She loved it when he did that. She loved the way his teeth clashed against hers and the feel of his fingers tangled in her hair. Even if it meant a small amount of pain when he finally grabbed it a little harder and broke the kiss by pulling her head back.

“So,” he crooned. “Am I not your master any more?”

She was still too lost in the kiss to understand his meaning and furrowed her brows slightly.

“There used to be a time when  _ I _ undressed you, not the other way round,” he said with a smile and tightened his grip on her hair to force her head further back as he reached for her wrist with his other hand to pull it away from the waist of his pants.

“I…” she stammered, before he cut her off with a chuckle and a shake of the head.

He seemed to enjoy the way her face turned first, very pale, then very pink, because he cupped it in both hands and held her like that for a moment before letting go and taking a step back with a smile that she couldn’t quite read.

“Take off your dress,” he said in a low voice.

Still unable to tell if she was about to be rewarded for her bravery or punished for her insolence, she reached for the neckline and peeled it off her shoulders right away, lowering the dress, then stepping out of it and putting it to the side whilst watching his face. It still said nothing. It still said too much.

He let his eyes linger over her nakedness, then looked back at her and relieved her of her misery.

“Get my belt.”

She could feel her throat tighten and her lips part, but she didn’t say a word. She watched him a moment longer, hoping against all hope that he would break into a laugh and tell her he was only joking, but when that failed to happen, she swallowed hard and went to fetch it for him.

She found it tucked away into a corner of the chest standing by the wall, rolled up tightly. She took it out and brought it back to him that way. He unfolded it slowly, running it across his palm, and even though it filled her with fear, she couldn’t turn her eyes away from it.

“On the bed,” he said, folding it in half, and she had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from begging him.

He had used it on her twice before, and it hurt so much. Especially the second time. But she deserved those beatings. Especially the second one. It was such a stupid mistake, not closing the cage properly and letting Ahlum escape.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily, she backed away from him, then turned around to walk up to the bed, listening to his footsteps as he followed her.

Since he gave her no instructions about how he wanted her to take her punishment, she knelt on the foot of the bed and shuffled towards the middle slightly before she bent forward and placed her hands on the mattress too, offering herself to him, hoping he wouldn’t hit too hard. Or on the back of her thighs, like the last time.

The first one was more like a warning than a proper blow. The second stung more and caught her lower across her cheeks, but she took it with nothing more than a hiss. The third one hurt. It really did. So when he caressed her with his free hand, she moved against his touch with a sigh, then bit down on her lip and braced herself for the next.

It never came. He watched her in silence for a while, then touched her again briefly before he stepped away from her. She followed him with her eyes as he started walking around the bed. He was done with her punishment, but not with her.

“Come closer.”

She did so on her hands and knees, and it earned her a grin that made her skin feel like it was on fire. And not just where his blows had landed.

He reached for her slowly. He caressed her hair, then ran his fingers across her shoulder and upper arm until he reached her elbow. He tugged on it gently and made her raise herself on her knees.

She didn’t know how to feel when he took both her hands in one of his, looped the belt first around one wrists, then the other, before he secured it to the carved column at the corner of the bed. All she knew that it made her heart race and her breath quicken, because he had never done things like this to her before. No one had. There had been no need. She had never fought back. She had never tried to run. And if they wanted to keep her from being able to move, all they had to do was...

“Hold on to it,” he said in a low voice and took a step back.

She looked up at him in confusion. It was way too loose. So loose in fact that she could have easily freed herself by straightening her wrists, tucking her thumbs against her palms and simply pulling her hands out.

He raised a brow in reply, and that was all he needed to do to turn it all around and into a game. Into a more sinister version of dragging a feather across her stomach and waiting to see if she would flinch.

Watching his eyes, she licked her lips, then wrapped her fingers around the belt to do as she had been told and held on to it.

“That’s my girl.” He kneeled on the bed next to her, putting his hand on the small of her back with a grin that she couldn’t help returning.

And as for the small lump of fear still holding on to her throat; knowing that it would probably stay there for the rest of her days anway, she swallowed hard, closed her eyes, and made sure to ignore it in favour of other, more pleasurable sensations, like the kiss he placed on the back of her shoulder, or his hand that caressed her back.

Up along her spine, then down, across her waist to finally rest on her backside; just to taunt her for a moment before he lifted it again and hit her hard. First on the left cheek, then on the right, taking her breath away with the force of the blow.

“Careful,” he said, kneading her flesh and nodding towards her bound wrists. “You will rub them raw if you don’t stay still.”

She knew that. 

She also knew that he wanted to make her squirm anyway, because the next smack landed low on her cheek and was followed by his fingers running along her lips, then finding their way between them.

He started to play with her lazily, no doubt enjoying how wet she was despite her punishment. Or because of it? She honestly couldn’t tell.

All she was certain about was that she wanted to feel more of him so badly that when he finally filled her with his fingers, she pulled at the belt hard enough to make the leather creak. He missed neither that, nor the sound she made at the back of her throat when his hand left her, and slipped off the bed with a chuckle.

Biting down on her lower lip, she watched him undo the cord keeping his pants around his waist, then get rid of the whole garment in the decidedly unceremonious way that sometimes made her laugh.

This time, she didn’t laugh, though.

She followed him with her eyes as he knelt back on the bed behind her, grabbing her by the waist and adjusting her stance to his liking before he went on and filled with a single, deep thrust. But even though she half-expected him to show no mercy and give her a pounding that would leave her deliciously sore for days, he took her slowly, letting her feel and enjoy every inch of him.

She deserved to be rewarded too, after all.

Every time he pulled back, he pulled back so far it made her quiver with the loss, but every time he rushed back in, he made sure she arched her back and moaned for more. Then gave it to her. 

Having tied her hands and holding on to her waist firmly, he already had perfect control over her body, but the closer he pushed her to the edge, the more he seemed to want of it.

He started by sliding a hand up her side to cup her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and fingers, and it was the same confusing sensation his hips gave her when they came in contact with the mark of the belt and his hand across her cheeks. It made her whimper. It made her buckle. It made her pussy clench with desire.

But very soon even that wasn’t enough for him.

He crossed his arm under her, but she found out soon enough that giving her other breast the same attention wasn’t his only plan. Sneaking his other arm around her too, he pulled her close to his chest, then dipped his head and kissed the sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder. Gently, first, then with more and more passion, until it felt more like a bite than a kiss.

Then before it could have become too painful, his lips and teeth were gone, and his hand released her breast too to hold on to her hips instead as he buried himself so deep inside her, it made every muscle in her body tighten.

But of course, the hardest challenge was yet to come.

He loved having a hand around her throat, and it was something she had also learned to love, the way she had learned to love and crave a bruising kiss or a hard swat on her backside between thrusts of his hips. It was the only thing he alway did gently, and this time was no exception either.

Wrapping his fingers around her neck, he waited until she relaxed into his touch, so that he could kiss her hair and tighten his grip ever so slightly. Then a little more, and a little more.

She couldn’t help it; her right hand freed itself from the belt on its own accord, and grabbed his wrist before she knew it.

He kissed her hair once more, but he kept his grip frim, and she accepted it with a sigh. Sure, it made her head spin, but it also heightened each sensation he subjected her body to. It made his breath against the back of her neck feel hotter, it made her aware of how completely he filled her every time his hips collided with her still smarting cheeks, and it made her arch her back against him with a strangled moan when he sneaked his free hand across her belly and between her legs.

He parted her lips so gently it made her moan again, and when he pressed his thumb against his clit, she couldn’t help buckling against his touch as she violently came undone.

Still, he didn’t stop; he held her tight and pushed her further, until she could truly take no more.

She gasped for air the moment he released his grip on her throat and felt grateful for the way he sneaked an arm around her torso and held her close so that he could help her free her hand from the belt before lowering her on the bed.

He kissed her shoulder one last time, then raised himself off her.

Taking a breath so deep it almost hurt, she exhaled with a sigh as he slipped out of her. Then bit down on her lip when he touched her again and ran his thumb along the welts across her cheek, gently first, then with more force, making them smart again and opening her up.

She didn’t know if she was ready, but arched her back obediently, and hoped that she was.

He lifted his hand and gave her a swift spank before nudging her legs further apart and moving closer, dragging the head of his cock across her skin so slowly it made her take another deep, shaky breath.

But he never pushed in.

His left hand stayed on her cheek, keeping her trapped and open, but now that he was kneeling between her legs, she could also feel his right, moving up and down along his shaft, working on his own pleasure. He was close too, she could tell, so she stayed still, gripping the sheets with both hands and biting down on her lower lip when he finally reached his peak and spilled his seed over her welts.

It felt wrong. So wrong. But as most things he did to her that she knew were wrong, it also filled her with delight, so she accepted it with a smile.

He must have noticed it too, because he gave her a chuckle, then another playful swat, before reaching for her other cheek and smearing his seed across it lazily. He played with her a little longer, giving her time to think about how there was nothing he couldn’t do to her, but when he finally stretched himself out next to her, he pulled her close and brushed a strand of flyaway hair out of her face almost lovingly.

“You did well,” he said and it made her heart swell with pride. “Very well.”

There was something else too. She knew it. So no matter how tired and spent she was, she took a deep breath and made herself stay awake and alert, watching his green-green eyes as she kept on caressing her hair.

Would he kiss her? Would he turn her on her back and take her again? Or would he just ask for a cup of water so that he could see her struggle to walk to the table and back?

“Tell me something,” he said in a low voice. “When did you stop being scared of me?”

The question caught her so off-guard she opened her mouth to answer, but closed it back right away, realising she needed time to think. “I don’t know,” she admitted, then lowered her eyes right away, wondering if she should have denied it instead.

“I don’t mind.” He chuckled. “And if sometimes it makes you forget your place…” He tightened his grip on the back of her neck with a smile that suggested he almost expected her to misbehave in the future.

She should have said no. She should have promised not to step out of line again and keep that promise too, but she didn’t. She couldn’t even name what he was offering, but she wanted it.

More than anything.

So she bit down on her lower lip and smiled back at him before – for the second time that night – she went on and did as she pleased; raising herself on her elbows and leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; please let me know what you think.


End file.
